


Inktoxicated

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, ask-joeydrewstudios AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in the ask-joeydrewstudios AU. While Joey is hosting a party for his workers, Bendy sneaks in and takes in a bottle of alcohol to taste.





	Inktoxicated

To celebrate the compilation and success of their newest Bendy cartoon, Joey Drew Studios decided to host a huge party for the workers. It was filled with music and alcohol. Oh boy the alcohol, it was Wally's idea to bring it in. Joey was unsure about bringing alcohol into the studio and was worried someone would be wasted so much they could cause a scene.

Luckily everyone was calm with their liquor except for Sammy and Susie who were saying some explicit things about one another. It was a good thing Joey put the toons in their rooms while they have the party.

Though so he thought.

Sneaking around the corner a certain demon's tail wrapped around a bottle of liquor and quietly ran back to his room. Snickering, Bendy looked at the bottle of liquor with licking his lips went to open it.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Alice asked.

Bendy quickly hid the bottle behind his back. "Nothing!" He stammered. Alice glared, quickly noticing the bottle, gasping seeing Bendy about to drink.

"Bendy! Don't you know drinking alcohol is stupid, and dangerous!?" Alice yelled.

Bendy rolled his eyes hearing Alice doing her 'this is wrong/right talk' every time he wants to do something fun. "Relax, Angel cake. Its just some booze." Bendy claimed.

"Some booze, is bad news!" Alice replied. Alice then saw Bendy take a sip of the drink.

"Ah." Bendy sighed after enjoying the sip. "This stuff is great angel! Its like flavored water!" Bendy beamed. Bendy quickly hiccupped and his black and white face started to show blush. Bendy took another drink of the liquor and sighs.

Alice glared putting her hands on her hips. Bendy looked at the drink and spotted Boris lying down on the couch drawing on a sketchbook. "Hey Boris!" Bendy yelled.

In a blink of en eye, Boris came by with a big smile on his face. "What is it buddy?" He asked.

"Want to try some of this delicious drink?" Bendy asked, shaking the bottle that made Boris's pie cut eyes follow the bottle. Boris licked his lips and nodded.

"Boris! No!" Alice yelled. But it was too late, Bendy poured the alcohol in Boris's mouth. Suddenly, Boris's body began to shake, and he started acting like a regular dog.

Alice glared at Bendy and Boris. "I swear you two will be in so much trouble." The angel growled. The boys ignored the angel as they each took a turn taking a sip of liquor.

"Come on Alice." Boris slurred.

"Take a drink with us." Bendy slurred finishing Boris's sentence. Bendy showed the bottle, which had half liquor left.

Alice looked at the bottle and the wasted male toons, she knew this was wrong, and pushed away the liquor. "Sorry, Bendy but I stand by my morals." Alice decided.

"Aww, come on Angel Princess. Just a small sip?" Bendy begged. Alice looked frightened at the bottle, she said it before 'alcohol is bad news!' "Come on Angel! We're waiting!" Bendy begged. Alice shivered pulling her hand away from the bottle, but her fallen angel side gave in, and she took the bottle.

"Only one sip." Alice said. Alice looked around for a cup to pour the alcohol in so she didn't have to chug the bottle like the boys. Though she saw no cup in sight, she took one tiny sip. She shivered as the alcoholic drink went through her throat. Blinking a few times she smiled, "Hey this stuff isn't half bad." Alice smiled, she took another swing of the drink, gasping as the drink went through her. "Bendy get us one more drink!" Alice slurred.

Bendy and Boris smiled at each other. "Bendy, we got the fallen angel to finally show her bad side." Boris said. He and Bendy high fived, and Bendy sneaked back down to get a few more bottles of alcohol.

After one crazy party, which Joey had to end early as Wally and Shawn got drunk and Joey had to end it before it got way out of control. Joey sighed heading to the toons room, hoping they didn't cause trouble. When he came into Bendy's room his eyes widen seeing the toons laughing and empty bottles of liquor.

Boris stopped laughing when he turned around to see Joey glaring at them. "You guys! Dad's here!" Boris yelled. Bendy and Alice looked at each other, scared, but their faces went back to laughing.

Joey was not taking this as a joke. "Bendy! Boris! Alice!" The toons flinched hearing their father yell, and wobbled over to him. They gave a nervous smile, but Joey wasn't taking any of it this time. "Rooms now!" The toons looked at each other as they tried to walk to their rooms.

At dawn, Joey came in the room glaring at the now hangover toons. "Drinking!" He yelled, making Bendy and Alice flinch. Boris was so exhausted his tongue stood out and was panting. "Drinking! How can you three be this stupid!?"

The toons didn't reply, they looked at each other, except for Alice who gave a sad glare to the boys. "I told you it was a bad idea." She said. Alice held her head as a wave of pain went through. 

"Alice." Joey sternly said. Alice looked down feeling guilty for what she said. "I trusted you. You were supposed to be the one to stop Bendy and Boris, but you drank too!" Joey complained.

Alice sniffled wiping the inky tears from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Joey." She cried. "I-I didn't know what to do. I told them to stop b-but." Alice stopped as she started to cry.

"Joey." Bendy intervened. "Don't get Alice in trouble. It's me, who should be. I pressured her into drinking, and I'm the one who stole the alcohol." He admitted, "I thought it would be fun, then Alice told me and Boris how wrong it is, and well I guess we forced her to drink."

"We're really sorry Alice." Boris apologized.

"Sorry." Bendy apologized as well looking down.

Alice sniffled and gave a small smile. "I-I forgive you boys." She whispered, earning a small smile from her brothers.

Joey sighed and looked at the toons. "While I can't let you three go easy. I'm still going to ground you three," The toons sighed, knowing they deserved it, "And I'm going to loosen on the drinking at the studio, while I'm at it."

"Because of us?" Bendy asked.

"No." Joey replied. "Last night was nuts! Wally and Shawn went up against Susie and Sammy for a drinking contest, and Sammy is nuts on the booze. Plus I found two of my co-workers in a supply closet with nothing on." Joey prayed not wanting to see the moment he found in the closet.

"What's so bad of people taking clothes off?" Bendy asked.

"Don't ask. Bendy. Don't ask."


End file.
